All this time I waited for you
by Livia Beatrice
Summary: Holocausto Bruxo, um motivo de preocupação para o Ministério da Magia e cujas medidas drásticas são estritamente necessárias, tais medidas vão acabar aproximando dois destinos em uma união por muitos considerada impossível.
1. Os Herdeiros

Nessa fanfic, minha primeira, utilizei um contexto em que Harry Potter derrotou Voldemort nas férias de seu quinto ano, portanto é um mundo pós guerra conturbado pois a população bruxa foi quase dizimada, digamos um holocausto Bruxo. A história, quero dizer, o enredo foi baseado em partes na obra literária de Jan Austen, titulada Orgulho e Preconceito, isso explica qualquer semelhança. Boa leitura e comentem.

* * *

><p>Os Herdeiros<p>

O mundo em verdadeiro caos pós-guerra era sustentado pela esperança de dias melhores, esperança essa que muitos viam desaparecer, uma "raça" inteira e secular ameaçada pelo simples desejo de poder. E mais uma vez os representantes do ministério reuniam-se para tentar solucionar a ameaça eminente de extinção, com toda certeza seria tudo mais fácil se Dumbledore aceitasse o convite e participasse, no entanto eram compreensíveis seus motivos de querer se afastar de toda e qualquer forma de poder, restava então apenas uma solução. O novo ministro da magia entrou na sala de reuniões e sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa que lhe pertencia e olhando os demais sentados permaneceu por alguns minutos mergulhado em profundo silêncio, ninguém ousava falar. Então o timbre de sua voz pode ser ouvido por todos presentes:

- Não existe outra alternativa ... As medidas devem ser tomadas agora ... Declaro que todo e qualquer bruxo ou bruxa solteira em idade de 15 a 30 anos devem se casar e ter em no máximo um ano um descendente, caso contrário a pena será aplicada sem piedade ... Os votos matrimoniais serão permanentes por voto perpetuo e tem seis meses para acharem alguém que seja digno de unir-se para a vida inteira ... Que Merlin esteja conosco ...

Pareciam medidas de guerra, e não deixavam de ser assustadoras ... Porém ... Talvez fosse o mais certo a fazer.


	2. Indignação

Indignação

Draco Malfoy estava sentado na poltrona de seu quarto escuro na mansão em que seus pais moravam, mansão, aliás, que ele sentia muito orgulho. Porém traziam certas lembranças amargas à mente, pelo fato de ter sido o quartel general, por assim dizer, do lado negro, não que na época ele fosse contra ... Na verdade não tinha opinião formada, tudo o que fizera fora para defender a família ... Hoje já, porém, estava aliviado pelo seu inferno pessoal ter passado... Ele abriu o jornal e percorreu rapidamente os olhos claros pelas páginas detendo-se em uma notícia em particular ... " Casamento" ... Era óbvio que ele estava dentre o limite de idade ... Seis meses ? Como acharia uma esposa digna em seis meses sendo que no dia seguinte voltaria a Hogwarts para o início de seu sexto ano ? Aquilo era um absurdo... Apenas uma expressão escapou de seus lábios ...

- Maldição ...

Gina Weasley corria para fora para tirar as roupas do varal, pois a chuva ameaçava o trabalho feito de sua mãe por uma manhã inteira, retirava os grampos apressada, sentindo os pingos grossos baterem em seu rosto, após ter reunido tudo correu para dentro levemente ofegante e rindo. Seu irmão Ron olhou-a com desaprovação.

- Que graça vê em estar chovendo ?

- Talvez visse alguma se tirasse essa carranca do rosto ...

Retrucou ela mostrando-lhe a língua e largando as roupas sobre a cadeira de onde a mãe com um aceno da varinha passou a dobrá-las cuidadosamente, deveriam arrumar as malas pois no dia seguinte voltaria para Hogwarts para iniciar seu quinto ano o que a deixava extremamente feliz e agitada depois de todo o caos, muito calmamente ela dirigiu-se ao sofá e deitando-se no mesmo pegou o jornal folheando despreocupada como sempre fazia até levantar-se de sobressalto gritando pela mãe .

- Mãe , mãe ...

- Que foi Gina ? – Disse Molly impaciente

- Leia isso ...

Gina entregou o jornal a mãe e afastou-se com a mão sobre a boca, sua alma congelava, era claro e visto que ela estaria incluída no grupo que deveria achar um marido em seis meses, mas ... E a questão do romantismo? E a questão da alma gêmea? Ou da mínima tolerância no casamento? Nunca encontraria tudo isso em seis meses... Em suma suas chances de felicidade eram mínimas e suas dores ... Tudo indicava que seriam máximas ... Ela saiu correndo para o quarto em prantos queria apenas pensar e tentar, por mais impossível que fosse encontrar uma saída.


	3. A Chegada

A Chegada

O trem, voltara a funcionar normalmente depois do período de caos durante a guerra, além da alegria e da expectativa presentes na estação havia outra coisa, talvez nem tão agradável: O pânico e o desespero principalmente por parte das meninas com mais de 14 anos, a noticia havia se espalhado, criticas e reclamações foram feitas porém nada foi alterado, ninguém, meninos e meninas na faixa determinada, ousava olhar-se nos olhos e muito menos conversar, amizades pareciam ter sido quebradas pelo medo, o alvoroço era enorme e inevitável e depois de muitos avisos, recomendações e lágrimas o trem partiu para Hogwarts.

Gina muito encabulada e com os olhos vermelhos elo choro insistente entrou na cabine em que o irmão mais o menino que sobreviveu, ou melhor, o motivo do final da guerra, somado a amiga Hermione, diga-se de passagem também muito abalada, encontravam-se e sentando-se próxima a janela permaneceu em silêncio. Ninguém ousava falar muito, Roni e Harry eram os únicos animados no local , talvez fosse pela notável quantidade de futilidades que haviam estocadas naquelas mentes. Nada de muito importante foi feito durante as primeiras horas de viagem e após o lanche da tarde com surpresa a porta da cabine foi aberta e por ela entraram ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy ladeado por seus fieis "seguranças", Crabbe e Goyle, a cabine mergulhou em profundo silêncio até Roni o quebrar.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam ... O que você quer aqui Draco?

- O que quero ou deixo de querer não é da sua conta Weasley ...Vim apenas verificar se Potter ainda julgava necessário voltar a escola.

- Se não julgasse não estaria aqui ...

- Claro... Sua cabeça deve ter esvaziado pelo ego... É sempre bom tentar meter nela algo mais importante ...

Draco deu as costas mas no momento em que virava-se seu olhar cruzou com os olhos azuis de Gina e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, uniu as sobrancelhas na testa e mais rapidamente se retirou. Gina ficara confusa quando seu olhar cruzou o dele, porém sem dizer nenhuma palavra olhou pela janela esquecendo completamente dos outros. Para dizer a verdade, todos estavam confusos, porém era inegável a beleza dela para que os outros rapazes não a olhassem, Draco já havia notado a beleza sutil e clássica da ruiva porém nunca deixou transparecer tal opinião, mas agora tudo era válido e talvez essa fosse uma saída satisfatória para ele, mas não para ela.

Todos já vestiam os tradicionais uniformes, que digamos, estavam morrendo de saudades, em poucos minutos o trem diminuiu a velocidade e assim após a saída de todos e o transporte pelas carruagens ser feitos estavam todos reunidos no imenso salão principal onde o céu brilhava com estrelas como sempre. Trazia uma sensação familiar e acolhedora, não fosse o murmúrio que preenchia o salão com comentários pouco satisfatórios sobre as decisões tomadas pelo Ministério da Magia enquanto a seleção dos novatos era feita, não era diferente na mesa da Grifinoria:

- Eu acho um absurdo a atitude do ministério perante tal situação... – Disse Hermione enquanto todos esperavam o Diretor dar os avisos habituais.

- Eu concordo ... – Disse Gina olhando a mesa dos professores – O próprio tempo daria um jeito de não sermos instintos ... Dê uma olhada no salão... Sem outras ameaças em poucos anos, de uma maneira normal todos iriam se casar e ter seus filhos ... Mas de uma forma obrigatória com apenas 15 anos se casar é um absurdo ... Totalmente impensável tamanha crueldade...

- Vocês sabem qual é a pena para quem não se casar ou noivar em seis meses? – perguntou Harry enquanto olhava o salão.

- Pelo que ouvi – respondeu Roni com uma leve ruga de preocupação na testa – Quem não estiver noivo em seis meses corre o risco de ir para Azkaban ... Sabem que recobraram o controle sobre os Dementadores e eles continuam responsáveis pela prisão ... Eu acho que deveriam criar uma faculdade Bruxa de Direito ... Mais do que nunca nos vamos precisar ...

- Roni não seja idiota ... – Retrucou Herminone.

- Eu concordo com Roni – Disse Gina – Pense Herminone, nos em seis meses deveremos estar casadas e com pessoas que talvez não conheçamos direito... Hooo Merlin o que será de nós ... – Continuou quase caindo no choro novamente.

- Calma Gina ... Tudo dará certo ... Talvez Dumbledore interfira e ... – Falava Hermione porém se calou no momento em que o diretor se levantou.

O salão mergulhou em silencio absoluto e com o sorriso calmante e os olhos azuis cintilantes atrás dos oclinhos de meia lua começou a falar.

- Meus queridos alunos sejam muito bem vindos novamente a esta escola que comemora juntamente com vocês o início de uma nova era, com muita esperança e felicidade, finalmente as trevas caíram – Todos os olhares voltaram-se para a mesa da sonserina que permanecia em silêncio, Draco em particular estava compenetrado e silencioso características que havia adquirido nos últimos tempos, ele havia amadurecido muito, e com absoluta calma continuou ouvindo o diretor. – A paz ergue-se e nos trás mais luz ... Sei que todos devem estar alvoroçados com a noticia que tem se espalhado nos últimos dias mas eu confio no bom senso e no coração de vocês para que levem com a devida seriedade tal medida e com muita responsabilidade empenhem-se para salvar o nosso mundo... Qualquer um que queira conversar meu escritório estará sempre aberto a vocês ... E agora vamos novamente aproveitar esse lindíssimo e saboroso banquete ... Bom apetite ...

As travessas e pratos se encheram porém Gina com os olhos brilhantes de possíveis lágrimas não sentia-se apta a colocar comida em seu estomago ... A tragédia era inevitável se o fizesse... Afastou o prato e passou a mão tremula pelos cabelos lisos e ruivos olhando para a mesa sem dizer uma palavra... Ninguém falou mais nada no assunto ... Era mais cômodo.

Draco do outro lado do salão, servia-se com uma calma que ninguém tinha no salão, porém sua mente entrava em conflito, mas afastando os pensamentos concentrou-se na comida... Teria seis meses ainda, tudo daria certo... Ao seu ver.

O Resto da sobremesa desapareceu das cinco mesas presentes no salão e o Diretor novamente se levantou, olhando todos os presentes e com outro sorriso voltou a falar:

- Bom ... As vossas camas vos esperam desejo a todos uma ótima noite e amanha uma boa volta as aulas estão dispensados.

Todos se levantaram, os novatos totalmente perdidos seguiam os monitores da casa, o grupo composto por Harry, Roni, Hermione e Gina começou a subir as escadas indo para a torre da Grifinoria e o trio composto por Drago, Crabbe e Goyle foram em direção as masmorras. Por um momento as coisas pareciam exatamente como foram antes de tudo acontecer, o sono começava a tomar conta de todos os corpos e assim todos acomodaram-se nas camas aquecidas e adormeceram imediatamente.


	4. Recomeço

Recomeço

O sol nasceu e em poucos minutos tudo estava em alvoroço alunos conversavam e iam em direção ao salão principal para o café da manha ... Todos menos Gina, ela acordou de sobressalto saltando da cama e colocando o uniforme e depois da higiene pessoal saiu correndo em direção ao Salão porém vendo-o vazio subiu novamente as escada em alta velocidade indo em direção a sala de transfiguração, a professora minerva iria ficar furiosa ... Como sempre, quando se está atrasada alguma coisa dá errada e sempre com alguém que você não gosta ... Estava tão absorta e em pensamentos e com seu atraso que sentiu apenas um encontrão com alguém com certeza bem mais alto que ela ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy que caminhava calmamente pelo corredor , Gina desequilibrou-se e caiu de costas no chão e quando ia começar a xingar viu de quem se tratava e corando levantou-se e abaixando os olhos e voltou a correr gritando sem olhar para trás.

- Perdoe...

Draco sentiu o encontrão e ao virar-se para ver quem era já dera-se por Gina caída e antes que pudesse estender a mão para ajudá-la ela já estava de pé e correndo pelo corredor, ouviu a voz da menina gritar perdão e arqueando uma sobrancelha respondeu para as paredes.

- Tudo bem ...

E assim continuou seu caminho, porém alguma coisa ficou na sua mente a visível " má educação" demonstrada naquele momento, e isso na sua opinião apagava boa parte da beleza de que era dona.

Ela entrou na sala da professora Minerva e sem olhar muito para ela sentou-se no fundo da sala, sozinha, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e enquanto ouvia a professora falar sobre alguma coisa que ela não tinha certeza se estava ouvindo e fazer pequenos desenhos nas bordas da folha, deixando finalmente a mente vagar sem que ninguém lhe importunasse. Naquela manha ela havia decidido deixar o " assunto importante e urgente" para mais tarde precisava se acalmar e parar de chorar para pensar racionalmente, embora pensamentos ruins viessem a mente ela espantava e procurava recuperar a alegria que fazia parte de sua personalidade se fosse o caso passaria o resto da vida fugindo do Ministério mas ... Daria um jeito ...

Draco entrou na sala de Flitwick caminhando calmamente, o olhar de muitas garotas voltava-se para ele, ele havia adquirido uma nova postura, calado, centrado e extremamente calmo, parecia um alvo inalcançável para a maioria delas que na verdade nunca havia analisado como ele era bonito. O cabelo loiro e fino quase puxando para o prateada despenteado o que lhe dava um certo charme e os olhos cinzentos e chamativos, ele era um rapaz muito bonito e agora a maioria das meninas admitia isso, porém ele não ligava, foi até o fundo da sala e sentou-se próximo de Crabbe e Goyle, procurando prestar atenção na aula.

Os dias iam se passando, o tempo também ia mudando, o vento tornava-se mais presente e forte assim como o sol começava a se esconder por trás das nuvens tempestuosas. Algumas meninas também começavam a ficar mais ansiosas e os meninos mais esquivos, todos menos Draco que permanecia em sua absoluta calma, o que facilitava para muitas meninas que tentavam livrar-se do peso das costas causado pelo Decreto ministerial e ainda ter o que se chamava de um bom partido bonito e ainda rico. Como fazia nos últimos tempos ele estava na biblioteca fazendo algumas pequenas anotações em seu dever de transfigurações quando um grupo de Sonserinas adentrou no local, meninas aliás que eram " lideradas" por Pansy Parkinson com quem ele mantinha um relacionamento relativamente sério antes da guerra, mas como os tempos mudaram ele também havia mudado portanto o mundo de futilidades a qual pertencia a garota já não atendia as necessidades de afeto dele... Ele nem ergueu os olhos continuou as anotações. Pansy parou na sua frente e cruzou os braços.

- Eu não mereço nem mais uma palavra de sua boca Draco? ...

Ele suspirou e muito calmamente ergueu os olhos.

- Não é isso Pansy ...

- Então é o que?

- Bom ... Vamos considerar que depois de muitos ... Fatos ocorridos ... Pensei que estivesse claro minha intenção ...

- Mas creio que agora essa intenção tenha mudado... Quero dizer ... O decreto... Agente poderia conversar não?

- Olha ... Pansy ... Minha intenção geral mudou sim ... Mas não com relação a você ... Acabou Pansy ... Acabou a muito tempo ...

E dizendo isso ele pegou o material e dando as costas saiu da biblioteca um tanto desgostoso.

Gina também sofria alguns leves assédios dos garotos principalmente dos colegas de casa, o que tornava a situação muito constrangedora portanto ela fugia, geralmente era encontrada sozinha desenhando no pátio da escola ou em casos extremos encolhida entre as prateleiras lendo ou ainda desenhando. Ela caminhava pelos corredores cantando uma pequena canção despreocupada entrando no salão principal avistou Harry sentado lendo algum livro que ela não teve o cuidado de distinguir o nome, do outro lado do salão estava Draco que acabara de fugir da Pansy. Ela dirigiu-se ate a mesa da casa e sentou-se ao lado do amigo .

- Oi Harry ...

- Haa oi Gina ... Tudo bem?

- Sim... E com você...

- É ... Também ... Pena que não existem exceções no decreto não é?

- Hum... E deveria existir?

- Há ... Fui eu que derrotei Voldemort ...

- Isso não significa muita coisa neh? ... Bom claro que você ajudou muito mas ... Direitos iguais neh ...

- É ... você tem razão... E ai ... Como anda a caça?

Gina estava um pouco desconfortável com a conversa, ela evitava falar do assunto, nem olhou para Harry simplesmente tirou o caderno da mochila e abriu vendo os desenhos enquanto tentou responder educadamente.

- Não estou caçando Harry ...

- Eu estou – Disse ele olhando-a com atenção.

Ela ficou estarrecida e olhando-o indignada.

- Bom pra você ... – Disse meio grossa levantando-se e saindo com a mochila nas costas afastando-se o mais rápido possível.

- Que foi que eu fiz?- Harry reclamou levantando-se e saindo.

Draco assistiu a tudo, e com um pequeno sorriso viu a investida de Harry falhar, depois que ele saiu, Draco levantou-se e foi até a mesa da Grifinoria pegando o caderno de desenho e com um arquear da sobrancelha saiu do Salão encontrando Crabbe e Goyle no saguão.

- Viram Gina Weasley passar? ...

- Vai atrás dela Draco ? Tem certeza que não existe coisa melhor por ai? – Disse Goyle.

- Ela esqueceu algo ... Seria muita falta de educação não devolver... Goyle ... Me surpreende sua falta de delicadeza ... Poderá parar em Azkaban vai ser difícil encontrar uma noiva ...

- Muito engraçado Draco...

- Estava brincando Goyle e ao menos que você seja cego e surdo eu lhe fiz uma pergunta ...

- Ela foi em direção ao campo de quadribol...

- Muito obrigada...

Ele saiu do castelo atrás da ruiva.

Gina saiu do castelo e foi correndo para o campo de quadribol o único lugar que a essa altura ninguém lhe importunava o vento batia em seu rosto e balançava violentamente o cabelo ruivo e liso, ela largou a mochila no chão sentando-se e suspirando.

- O próprio amigo do meu irmão... Pensei que fosse meu amigo também ... Mas que perfeito idiota ... Quem pensa que é ... Que absurdo ...

Ela reclamava em voz alta, nem percebeu que Draco se aproximava lentamente atrás dela.

- Realmente um absurdo...

Disse ele parando próximo dela e ela levanta em sobressalto.

- Eu não... não vi que estava ai...

- Eu imaginei isso...

- Bom ... hã... Eu preciso voltar ao castelo...

- Um momento Gina ...

Gina parou e voltou-se para ela, estranhando, em tempos normais ele a chamaria de Weasley, parou para ouvir.

- Diga...Malfoy...

- Você esquecer algo em sua mesa... Tomei a liberdade de lhe devolver pessoalmente... Pelo visto você gosta de desenhar...

- Você olhou?

- Não Gina ... Não fui tão indelicado ... Mas eu gostaria muito de ver em outra oportunidade... Quando estiver mais calma e mais confortável com a situação... Aqui está...

Ele estendeu o caderno e ela estarrecida pegou-o de volta.

- Obrigada ...

- Não por isso ... Passar bem Gina ...

E assim ele deu as costas muito lentamente com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, o que Gina estranhou muito e caminhando elegantemente ele deixou o campo caminhando em direção ao castelo.

Ela adentrou na sala comunal caminhava devagar e sua expressão facial era de quem duvidava do que havia visto, e de fato ela duvidava. Por sua sorte encontrou Hermione sozinha sentada em um sofá e foi direto a ela.

- O mundo virou de pernas pro ar ...

- Não seja exagerada ...

- Eu to falando sério Hermione ...

A amiga desviou os olho do livro e olhou Gina esperando a explicação.

- Escute ...

- Sou toda ouvidos...

- Ates eu estava no salão principal ... Ia desenhar e encontrei Harry sozinho lá ... Claro que eu fui sentar ao lado dele como sempre faço e ele começou com um papo muito estranho sobre o decreto e no final disse que estava a caça e me olhou ... A eu fiquei horrorizada e sai de lá o mais rápido possível ...

- Ele devia estar ...

Hermione foi silenciada pela amiga aflita, calou-se e continuou a escutar.

- ... Fui para o campo de quadribol estava muito braba e adivinha quem em achou lá ...

- Córmaco ?

- Não... Draco Malfoy ...

- Draco Malfoy?

- Ele mesmo... Eu havia esquecido meu caderno de desenho e ele foi em devolver ... E disse que adoraria ver meus desenhos em uma outra oportunidade... E o pior de tudo Mione ... Ele foi extremamente educado e gentil ...

Hermione começou a rir, Gina ficou estarrecida.

- Hermione eu não estou brincando ...

- Sei que não está ... Mas Gina ... Draco educado e gentil é utopia ...

- Você acha?

- Acho ...

- Pois bem veja por seus próprios olhos ... Quando ... O vir...

- Sim Gina eu vou ver ...

- Caramba o que um decreto pode fazer com o mundo que conhecemos ...

- Gina ... Não foi o Decreto que mudou o mundo que conhecemos ... Foi a guerra ...Tudo é conseqüência dela ...O mundo passa por momentos difíceis...

- E você ... e o Decreto ?

- Bem ... Eu e seu irmão estamos muito próximos ultimamente ...

- Gina sorriu ...

- Isso é bom ...

- Não sei onde vai dar Gina é difícil determinar isso ...

- Tudo bem ... Temos tempo não?

- Sim temos ...

- Ótimo... Vou fazer meu dever ...

- Boa escolha ...

Gina recolheu-se em uma mesa e começou o seu dever mas sem prestar muita atenção no mesmo afinal o dia fora cheio e ela precisava pensar.

Draco entrou na sala comunal com um sorriso nos lábios, sorriso que sumiu ao ver os presentes. Todos estavam muito acostumadas a ver o jeito debochado, prepotente e orgulhoso, jeito que havia mudado e muito. Ele dirigiu-se a um sofá e sentou-se suspirando e fechando os olhos tentando esquecer o som irritante da voz de Pansy, mas quando abriu os olhos ela estava sentada do seu lado olhando-o com um sorriso nos lábios, Draco desviou logo o olhar abrindo um jornal esperando que ela começasse a falar.

- Draco ...

- Diga ...

- Será que pelo menos nós podemos ser amigos ...

- Nunca lhe disse que não poderíamos ser amigos ...

- Isso é bom ...

- Hum... Satisfatório no mínimo ...

- Draco pelo amo de Merlin, nossas famílias são amigas a quantos anos passo o baile de natal na sua casa e boa parte das férias também? ... Pode destinar a mim um minuto de sua atenção?

- Pansy ... a menos de um dia você estava muito braba comigo e agora vem exigir meu tempo? Se quer minha amizade você a tem mas lembre-se que perdida minha boa opinião uma vez perdida para sempre ... Agora se não se importa eu queria ler o jornal em paz.

- Tudo bem Draco até mais ... – Disse ela lhe dando um beijo no rosto e saindo, beijo que não foi retribuído por Draco que revirou os olhos e continuou a ler o jornal.


End file.
